Coal
by TheAlmostGoths
Summary: ONE SHOT-FRERARD! It's christmas eve and Frank promised Gerard a special pre-christmas gift... HELena WAYieRO


**This is the first of my christmas one shots. Some will be very short and some will be very weird. Most will be christmas themed but some might not. This one has some explicit content in it shall I say ;) . I should also point out that it's writen from Gerard's point of veiw. But please read! -HELena_WAY_ieRO**

* * *

><p>Frank dragged me by the hand from our sofa towards the bedroom, giggling hystericaly. I giggled too, expecting my last promised christmas present to be delivered. He kissed me as we walked towards the bed. I slid my hands under his elf outfit (It had been a weird christmas party) and he moaned under my touch.<p>

"What's that last christmas present you promised me?"

"I think you know." I began to undress him wilst kissing his neck.

"So do I. So shhould we get started?" I whispered in his ear.

"It's too late now." I moved my head back to look at him but kept a hold of his sides.

"What, why? We normaly do it at this time?"

"Gerard it's ten at night. We normally go a couple of times for most of the night. It's christmas eve!"

"Yeah, so a good reason to do it now."

"Not when Santa comes." I couldn't speak. I was gobsmacked and just stared at him yet he didn't flinch.

"Are you being serious?"

"Absolutely! If you're not asleep then he won't come." He finaly broke free of my grip and began to get changed.

"I'm sorry, what?! You belive in Santa still?" He looked at me almost offended.

"And you don't?" I didn't want to upset him, especialy not today.

"Okay I'm sorry. Come here." I pulled him back in to my arms and he was smiling again. "But can we at least do something?"

"AS long as it's quick." I kissed him again, picking up fom where I left off.

We lay together in bed ,naked and both pleasured after blowing the other. I lent over and pulled Frank on to my chest; holding him tightly he returned the hug.

"Dammit Frank I wanted to fuck you so much."

"I do too but Santa, Gerard."

"Yeah, I know." We began to make out again and Frank lent up slightly pulling my lips with him. It began to get heated and we both knew what we wanted.

"Damit Gerard. You're going to make me change my mind."

"Oh?" I went deeper and held him tightly.

"Oh my god Gee." He moaned and I began to talk dirty.

"I wanna fuck you so hard Frank. I wanna cum deep inside you and hear you yell my name. I'm gonna make you my bitch." After every thing I said he would moan and grip me tighter.

"Oh my, fuck, please. Please Gerard."

"All I'd have to do is slide you down." It's true, he was positioned perfectly.

"Please." He begged. "Need you, only you." He tugged at the back of my hair.

"Can I?"

"I guess that he won't come up here. We don't have any stockings up ere do we?" I nodded.

"Yeah I put one on the wardrobe."

"WEll we can't then can we?"

"It won't be long." I pleaded.

"Yes,okay yes. Please."

I had to prepare him first so I briskly shoved one of my fingers up his ass. This didn't seemed to bother him much so I quickly added another. This got a reaction as he gasped in pain and shock. I did this for a while but not to long as I was being ruthless.

"Gerard, as if it ain't, bad enough, you're being realy bad." He struggled to say.

"Well let's hope I get some coal when Santa comes and sees us. Could be fun to shove up some places." I pushed him down on my erection and he moaned in both pleasure and pain. We had great sex and Frank didn't mention 'Santa' once. When we both came he yelled out extremely loud. I put my finger to his lips and shushed him. Between breaths he spoke.

"What?" I raised my brows and looked at him seriously.

"Twas the night before christmas, when all through-"

"Oh I know the godamn poem!" He collapsed down on my chest and I giggled, hugging him. urning my head to the side I saw it was 00:04. Good thing Frank didn't pay attention to the time. He stayed on my sticky chest kissing ever now and again.

After some time we were just begining to drift off to sleep; but the two of us were awoken terribly. Downstairs there was a loud sound of glass breaking. I sat up holding Frank closer. We both had terrified expressions on our faces.

"Santa?" He whispered.

"Shut up Frank. We're being robbed on christmas eve." I began to panic and hyperventalate.

"Maybe they won't come up here."

"Well what if they do?"

"If we pretend to be asleep it might be okay." He sugested.

"Frank we are two gay guys in an extremely homophobic New Jersey. Even if they don't know who we are they will see two naked guys lying in bed together covered in each others jizz. We'll be shot!" I began to cry and I could see Frank panicing as well. The footsteps sounded like they were heading up the stairs.

"Okay, come here and hide your body so it could look like any old couple. Just snuggle in to me."

"I'm not too keen on this idea."

"It's all we've got." I did as he had sugested and watched the door from under Frank's neck. The door was slowly pushed open and by breath got caught in my throaght. I felt Frank tense up too and I stared at the figure walking through the door. The first thing I noticed was the fact that they were nothing like I imagined; they were fat wich exlained the noise probably. But they were also wearing red instead of black.

"No way..." I sat up no longer whispering and Frank followed me, turning to see who it was.

"Santa?" It seemed that way, but the old man turned just as shocked as us.

"You boys are awake?" His shocked face turned to a calm one we're all too familiar with in pictures. "Have you been doing the same activities that got you on the naughty list?" He saw our confused expressions and decided to elaborate. "You boys have been having intercourse in such ways that have lead you both on to the naughty list a-"

"Is it because we're gay." I stated more than asked very bluntly.

"What? No no no no! No my boy! It's simply the way that you have carried out your, 'fun times' that have gotten you hear." He laughed the well known laugh and I kept my arms around Frank. "Now I'll leave the rest of your gifts here and be off. I'm sure you know how it works." He did so and left. We tried to go back to sleep but struggled.

In the morning we remembered last night and rushed down stairs for any evidence. Sure enough our glasses from yesterday were smashed on the floor by the fireplace. There were aload more presents under the tree that neither of us remembered.

"Did you buy this?"

"Nope, neither did I wrap it." Before any one said anything we remembered him in our room and ran up to our room. At the bottom of the stocking, under all the presnets, a lump of coal...


End file.
